


Should have stayed out of this mess

by blackheartdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Multi, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartdreams/pseuds/blackheartdreams
Summary: You were a hunter and when Sam went to hell, Dean and you stayed together and quit hunting. With Sam back soulless and Dean being thrusted back in the life you decided to leave him to live a normal life.Now 4 years later soul intact Sam is asking you to help bring Dean to his humanity but with Sam back and you broken and Dean far from your reach what hell will this encounter bring with it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Soulful Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, feel free to leave criticism and your views on it. Pretty sure the absolute filth will start from the 4th chapter...oh 2020 has really taken me to a whole new low.

Chapter 1: Soulful longing  
You were done for the day, it was late, you had trained 8 clients...it was a good day, you loved to work, you had to work, it was hard to be alone, it was hard to find meaning in life, in the world, after the horrors you had seen.  
As you step out from your work you see him, standing from quite a distance from you, a pained careful look on his face, "Hey Y/n, no need to worry, it's me,...uh soul and all, i'm sorry for tracking you down but i need to talk to you." he said while slowly walking towards you.  
"Sam", the name flew out of your mouth in surprise, you were wary, this could be a monster or it could be Sam, last time you saw Sam he was soulless, he let his brother get turned into a vampire and did God knows what else but as you glanced at his face you could see the softness in his sharp features, that sweetness in his gentle eyes.  
But still you were uneasy, you only had a knife in your back pocket and you felt extremely vulnerable.  
He held his arm out, "You can test me." You glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and snatched your silver blade from your pocket, giving him a little nip on his arm, you then took a water bottle from your gym bag and poured some of it on the slight tear.

"How did you find me?"  
"A witch helped."  
"Oh...this is about Dean isn't it? Where is he? Is he ok?"  
You could see his face fall when you mentioned the name, he looked sideways in pain.  
"We should sit down and talk" he said in a low tired voice.  
He looked so hurt, panic came through you, what had happened? Maybe all that you had feared, maybe he had m done something stupid, sold his soul again, was burning in hell...this is what you feared when Sam came back and you all found out he has no soul, how had he gotten his soul back...your head hurt...this is why you had left this toxic mess behind but you loved Dean and you cared deeply for Sam.  
"Sam tell me what happened to him." you demanded.  
"He' a demon" He raised his finger before you could speak, "no not possessed, IS a demon."  
You looked at Sam's hard face, no he wasn't joking...maybe he had lost his mind...getting his soul back maybe did do that...you all had concerns about his soul...  
"Um yes maybe we should sit down"  
You led Sam to your apartment, just a few minutes away from where you were standing, as you walked in silence you wondered if you wanted to hear this, you avoided them for so long because you didn't want to be a part of their crazy world.  
"I just want some peace", you had told Dean shortly before you left him, his angry and pained face, forming tears...

When you were at your apartment you sat on the couch, knowing a gun was under it, you still had your doubts, it wasn't easy being around Sam, you remembered how his body had slammed your head in a bar, taunted you when he was possessed by Meg, you were pissed when you found out how Lucifer got out and that robotic Sam that you had last seen. And now he maybe was a bit loony.

Sam started from the beginning, Death giving him his soul, Castiel working with Crowley, the men of letters, Abaddon, angels falling, the mark, Dean dying, turning into a Prince of hell...him tracking down Dean but getting beaten bloody by Dean and then continuing his search.  
You listened patiently, trying not to comment and just swallowing the information as it came.  
"Sam," you said softly, "you sure you are okay, it must have been rough getting your soul back, that trau-"  
"You don't believe me?" he cut you off, and lent out an annoyed sigh.  
"Here talk to Cas", he handed you the dialing phone.  
"Hello Y/n, Sam's telling the truth, Dean is a demon and we need your help. I'm tracking him down."  
"um ok" you said, as the fact that Cas had been lying to you and Dean that past year rung in your head. Jeez.  
Sam took the phone from you and said he'd talk to Cas later.  
"Holy shit kind of nonsense is this" you said in a matter of fact tone, Sam half smiled.  
"Our life" Sam said with that half smile still on but sadness in his eyes.  
"There is a cure for turning him back human. We just need to trap him and if we can't do that we need to convince him to take it willingly."  
"Ok, what do you want me to do."  
"Talk to him, show him he has something to come back to."  
"On the phone?" You said with your eyebrows raised. "Because i'm not throwing myself at a demon Sam."  
"It's not just any demon, its Dean."  
"A demon that beat his own brother...Sam if he didn't listen to you he won't to me."  
"Well Dean and I we were having a rough time." his head fell down with pain and regret.  
"Well i haven't been celebrating my honeymoon with him either. I left him 4 years ago. He was angry Sam. You can't expect this to work. It's delusional."  
"If you tell him that you will give him a chance if he turns human, he might listen."  
"No, no, Sam seriously think, it won't work, i'm sorry but i'm not going to a demon and hope he will fall for some lies, i mean what happens if he sees through it, if it doesn't work, who knows what he might do."  
" You are right...i just i need him back, i need to save him.", his voice croaked. He stood up facing the door. "I'm so sorry Y/n i should have never even asked you to put yourself at such risk."  
You grab his hand, "Sam stay, you look exhausted, how long have you been driving? Let me make you some coffee."  
He sat down, face still down, eyes closed, tears flowing. You couldn't bear to see him so hurt. This was the Sam you knew, before that possession, demon blood and soullessness. You were reminded of the first time you saw him, he looked so distraught, so was Dean, they had both lost their father. You were ofcourse taken aback by their looks, Dean was cute, too cute, and Sam was too, and he had this innocence about him, you were reminded of when Dean had gone to hell and you had gone to check on Sam, he was broken but something was wrong with him, he was too focused, too calm, you had thought he was suicidal going after what clearly was a case involving atleast 2 demons, ofcourse you later found out it was the demon blood and Ruby. You had tried to comfort him at the time but he was hiding a secret, hiding himself and didn't open upto you. Just assured you he wasn't trying to get himself killed and he was fine.

You set the warm cup infront of him. He doesn't touch it.  
"Y/n...i failed him, my whole life i have failed him. He was there for me when i was at the lowest, when i broke the world, broke his trust...and now i need to be there for him, i need to bring my brother back." He looked up staring at the abyss.

"Oh Sam", you said, your voice pained, the pain of knowing he was going to stay in hell came back, he didn't deserve the guilt and burden put on him, it wasn't his fault that the angels and demons set him up, violated and used him. Slowly you were seeing him as your Sam, your friend, the gentle soul that he was, so kind, so caring, the man you wanted to kiss, you wanted to lay with, that was comfort...and your lips met his...


	2. GUILT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and y/n hook up, guilt ensues

You pull back instantly when Sam doesn't return the kiss. He stares at you for a second in shock and then leans in meeting your lips with force, placing his big hand in your hair, the other on your back. His verocity taking you aback as you try to match with his lips, your hands on his shoulders, he had lost some of his buffness the last time you had seen him but he was still so strong, so broad, it drove you crazy. Your tongues met each other, swirling as you taste him. Jeez years you have wanted this man for years. His lips start descending kissing your neck and your covered breasts. He bit down lightly on your nipple and you let out a yelp. His hands ripped your shirt and undid your bra as he lay you on your back on the couch. Licking your now uncovered nipple. His hand on your other boob squeezing it hard, his other hand tracing you torso as he put your nipple in hid mouth and traced it with his rolling tongue, his fingers tracing your other nipple in a clockwise motion. You moan as you feel them get hard as rocks and as you feel teeth graze the nipple receiving mouth and then he moves on the other, pulling it with his teeth.

His hand moves below, unbuttoning your pants and jerking up to slide them and your pink underwear off you. Your legs now spread, each resting on his shoulder, he touches the full length of your legs, from your feet to your thighs, easily sliding two massive fingers inside, making round motions and lightly scraping the edge of your skin, you squirm and moan as he picks up a brutal pace going in and out, building you up as he's kissing the inside of your left thigh. You grab onto the couch and your body pulses and warmth comes over your body as you see the room go bright. You're looking up heaving when you feel the fullness in you, you look down to see Sam shoving his dick into you slowly, God its huge, even bigger and wider than...no no don't do that, don't think of him and its easy to do as Sam sturts thrusting, his hands firmly holding your thigh, it hurts a bit as he picks up his pace and completely stretches you out, balls slapping down with each thrust. You didn't notice the ungodly whimpers coming out you, he lets out low grunts, his hand on your pearl rubbing it, you scream as he slaps it lightly and you feel the tightness of his big dick. Now rubbing it furiously and thrusting into you even faster he starts licking and pulling your tits. He then sets your legs down and sits you upright with him facing you. You kiss him as best as you can through the pleasurable screams leaving your body. You start bouncing and rotating your hips, feeling so full as his dick hits all the right spots and you come again, hand in his long hair, your eyes rolling back, legs spasming, you scream out his name "omg omg SAM fuc---oh fuckk". Sam keeps going, his hands on your hips pressing you down. You scream with how full you feel. He thurts into you for a few minutes till he comes and collapses. You on top of him his chest.  
You lay there silently for a few minutes, admiring his body, feeling it with your hands, my god he is gorgeous, you start from his chest, to his abs and then start rubbing his big dick, jeez you wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him fuck your face till it was full of cum. He is laying there his face now hardening just like his dick.  
"Stop" he says, closing his eyes, his face full of pain.  
You get off him and stand up, the couch wasn't the most comfortable for you and especially Sam to be laying in anyways.  
"Sam, it's okay, i'm not anyone's, i want you."  
"No, no, i can't believe myself, how can i do this to him..." He got up and started getting dressed. And stormed out.  
You sat on the couch and picked up the disgusting room temperature coffee and threw it in the sink.  
What had happened? You were so starved. Starved for a man you could actually be yourself with, starved for Sam really. You have been since the day you saw him and his smile and eyes and arms.  
Dean...you loved him and he was somewhere, his soul damned, you had to save his soul, you had to help, this wasn't going to be his end. Darn now you are thinking about Dean and what it means now that you have had Sam...it might make things complicated between them but you were not his, you felt bad at the thought of the Dean you knew finding out, you would never want to hurt him but you couldn't regret what happened, maybe because if you had to live a life with someone, if you ever had that option 4 years ago, it would have been Sam.


	3. For Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back

You hear your doorbell ring. You wake up with a jolt. Disoriented you get up, hoping its Sam. You open the door and its him. He's wearing a grey v neck and a black jacket and black jeans and it looks so good on his tall frame, his hair is messy and his eyes are tired.  
"Sam are you okay?"  
He gives a heartless sneer.  
"Y/n i came here for Dean and i ugh i screwed up, what if he finds out?"  
"I wasn't going to offer myself upto him anyway Sam, but i am willing to help trap him. What happened last night doesn't matter then." you looked down as you said those words.  
"Just - we have to make sure he doesn't find out."  
"Well i won't tell."  
"Ok, you should have this," he lay forward an angel blade, "just for your protection."  
"Thanks."  
You catch him looking at you, a tight white tank top with a panda and some very short white nightwear shorts, oh you knew he was looking.  
"So what's the plan?" you asked.  
"Cas thinks he knows where Dean is, i'm heading there, i could use the help."  
"Ok i'll get ready"  
"Y/n you don't have to, i don't want to be the one to drag you into all this again."  
"Hey, look i wouldn't trade my life for Dean's but i would do it for his soul. I'm not standing by while he stays a demon. I'll fight to cure him just don't want to participate in plans that i know won't work."

You put your stuff in the impala, and glide your fingers through the car, instantly flashbacks of Dean and you fucking in the car fill your mind, his beautiful silhouette on top you, his green eyes, his shoulders, you try to shake them off by shaking your head a bit.  
"She's still a beauty, Dean didn't take her with him?"  
"No, it's 'just a car' he said actually."  
"Wow...how is he, i mean who is he now?"  
"He's my brother, without any of his redeeming qualities, without a care, i don't know, he...is still my brother only with his soul corrupted."  
"His redeeming qualities are kind of necessary, Sam."  
"Don't worry, you won't see him, you'll just be helping in clearing out the other demons, Cas and i will deal with Dean."  
"Ok." you say as you sit in the car and Sam starts driving. You feel like you are near Dean in the car, like he's here and he's definitely in your head.  
You remember how he came by the motel you were at, how he fell to your knees crying after seeing his brother dive into hell.  
You wanted to be there for him, you looked forward to a life with him, without the violence and gore, a little bit of peace with a remarkable man, funny, brave, sweet. He worked fixing cars, you worked at a bar. He would drink too much, he would pass out, he would have nightmares but he tried, he was sweet, he was gentle in bed, he made you breakfast.  
He was controlling though, he had a feeling in his heart that you were only with him out of pity, it wasn't true, but he felt it, he would flip out if he saw you talking to anyone, he would demand to know where you were at all times, he caused a fight in the bar you worked at and got you fired, he was insufferable at times.  
When Sam came back you were thrilled, you thought it was God who brought him back, God did it for Cas. Well you were wrong or well more wrong. At that time you thought it was Crowley. You didn't want to hunt, you could see that Dean did so you told him you would be there for him, that Dean and you would be fine, that he could go ahead and then they were in a deep mess, working for Crowley in his plan to systematically torture the monsters. It disgusted you when you broke into Crowley's base, so what if they were vampires or wraiths, they could feel, they only did what they did to survive, they didn't deserve torture. It was all too much and you left.  
"Hey, what's on your mind." Sam inquired, concerned.  
"Dean."  
And you two drove quietly for a while. Sam asked you about what you had been doing for the past years. You told him, skipping towns, taking different jobs, that you were liking your job as a personal trainer, that you never could keep a relationship for more than two weeks.  
Sam talked about the british men of letters, about the new lore he had learned, spells that existed.

Castiel was standing on the side of the road. It was night and pitch black. The area was in a remote part of a ghost town. Castiel entered the backseat of the car.  
"Hello Y/n", you looked at him and gave a firm nod, it hadn't been long enough for you since you learned that he had lied to you that year, "Castiel", you said.  
"Thank you for joining us Y/n i know how difficult this must have been for you, knowing what has happened to Dean and being here for him now."  
"Um, ofcourse." This Cas was much more...not robotic like he had been. Maybe he had learned from his mistakes, learned some humanity.  
"The abandoned factory up ahead, its warded. Dean is there. Get in, get the warding off if you can, and get Dean. There are maybe 5 demons inside."  
"Okay." Sam said. "You think you can take on 2 demons Y/n?."  
"It's like riding a bike right." you said, your tone grim, you were scared, Dean was inside, he was a demon, you didn't know what that meant but it scared you and broke your heart. 'For Dean', you told yourself


End file.
